<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skirts aren’t only for girls by Unhelpful_floor_goblin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743024">Skirts aren’t only for girls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhelpful_floor_goblin/pseuds/Unhelpful_floor_goblin'>Unhelpful_floor_goblin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhelpful_floor_goblin/pseuds/Unhelpful_floor_goblin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten tries out wearing skirt out of curiosity. He never knew that his crush would find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skirts aren’t only for girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten had never kept a secret for so long before. He wanted to scream it on the top of his lungs. But he loved that the younger boy had come to him.</p><p>Renjun wore skirts.</p><p>Ten didn’t think it was a problem and that’s what made him want to tell everyone. Ten had never personally wore a skirt out of his own choice. He did it for practice videos or for dares but he had never worn a skirt for himself.</p><p>When Renjun came to him, he was a bit surprised. Everyone knew Ten was out of the closet but he didn’t think that he’d ever talk to the younger about something like that.</p><p>Renjun said that he had seen guys on the internet wearing skirts and feeling more liberated, so he tried it. He told the older that eventually Jaemin and Jeno found him in one and well. You can fill in the blanks.</p><p>Ten thought it wasn’t that big of a deal so he just brushed it off. Then the thought really got to him. He wanted to try it for himself. Of course though he didn’t want to say anything to anyone because some of NCT claimed to be “straight”. Though everyone else doubted it.</p><p>Ten was browsing on a clothing site that he often bought other clothing items off of. He eventually wandered into the skirts section and was amazed by all of the options. He told himself that buying one wouldn’t be that bad so he settled on a baby pink.</p><p>The day the package arrived he quickly got it and ran to his room. He tossed it on the bed and paced around while never removing his eyes from the package. He wanted to try it on but he was also afraid that it would awaken something in him.</p><p>Eventually he opened the package. He pulled out the soft fabric and smiled. He couldn’t help but be excited.</p><p>He checked that his door was locked before sliding on the skirt. When he looked in the mirror he almost died. He looked completely different. He looked hot. His oversized gray sweater worked well with the skirt and he felt amazing.</p><p>This became an everyday thing for him. He would get home, eat, take a shower, then retreat to his room and his beautiful skirt.</p><p>He eventually got the courage to order more. He decided to buy a black, blue, and a white. He also bought a couple of chokers, crop tops, and even a maid costume. He waited anxiously for the package to come.</p><p>When the day came he ran down to retrieve his package and found it in the living room. He didn’t mind much seeing as it wasn’t open. He ran back to his room and shut the door quickly. He checked the lock and ran back to the items.</p><p>He opened the box. Only to find a bunch of gay porn magazines. He was confused and shuffled through the box and found more strange items like a couple of cock rings, handcuffs, and a couple of leashes.</p><p>Not only was he confused as to whose package it was but he desperately needed to know where his package is.</p><p>He messaged the group chat.</p><p>Hey has anyone ordered a package? I think ours got switched.</p><p>His question was answered immediately. By none other than Johnny.</p><p>He had kinda fell for Johnny a long time ago but Johnny was one of the guys who claimed to be straight.</p><p>He heard a knock on his door. When he opened the door Johnny came inside.</p><p>It was quiet for a while.</p><p>“Well, here’s your package.” Johnny said awkwardly. Ten had never seen the older like this. Ever.</p><p>“Thanks and there’s yours.” Ten pointed towards the box that was still opened on the bed.</p><p>Johnny blushed as he walked towards the box.</p><p>“I won’t tell anyone.” Ten said so the other boy didn’t feel awkward.</p><p>“Thanks and I won’t tell anyone about....” His eyes drifted to Ten’s box.</p><p>“Thanks. Hey, um, if you ever wanna test those out you can on me.” Ten said trying to lighten the mood a bit. He wanted to pretend that he was joking but he was kind of hoping Johnny would take him up on his offer.</p><p>Johnny just stared at him for a long time. He looked like he was thinking about something then he shook his head a bit.</p><p>“Well, I’ll go now.” Johnny said before picking up his box and leaving.</p><p>They didn’t talk for a week. They just exchanged knowing glances every so often. Ten didn’t know how to feel about the whole situation.</p><p>Finally he got a text from Johnny.</p><p>Hey um about your offer......Are you still down??</p><p>Yeah<br/>Anything you want me to wear??</p><p>Nothing 😉<br/>Haechan will be at Marks for tonight so you should hurry over.</p><p>Okay<br/>I’ll be there shortly.</p><p>Ten didn’t know why but he was excited more than any other time he had an arranged sneaky link. Maybe because it was Johnny. Or maybe the fact that he could finally wear a skirt for someone.</p><p>He decided on a black skirt, a black crop top, and a simple black choker. He wanted to look fuckable but not over the top. Kinda of a casual cam boy look that he felt he had seen one too many times.</p><p>When he looked in the mirror he couldn’t help but blush. He looked sexy. Not just hot like all of the other times but sexy.</p><p>He pulled on a hoodie and sweat pants. (Just in case he ran into someone else) He made sure to make it so that when he took off the extras that he wouldn’t have a crinkled outfit. He wanted this to be perfect.</p><p>Ten snuck around the dorm to avoid any questions and safely made it to Johnny’s room. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for this once in a lifetime offer. He was going to fuck Johnny so well that the older had to fuck him again.</p><p>Ten gently knocked on the door.</p><p>Johnny pulled the door open suddenly as if he had been waiting beside it for a while.</p><p>“Hey.” Johnny said looking Ten up and down.</p><p>“Hey,” Ten blushed. “Can I come in?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, sorry.” Johnny chuckled awkwardly.</p><p>Ten was welcomed by an array of toys layer across Johnny’s bed. There was plugs, vibrators, paddles, gags, rope. Basically a bdsm starter pack laid across Johnny’s sheets.</p><p>“I didn’t know what you’d want to use so I dragged out everything” Johnny rubbed his neck as he avoided Ten’s gaze.</p><p>“Well what do you want? Tonight is all up to you. This is your experiment anyways.”</p><p>“Well how about we just go normal today? I mean vanilla. Or just casual sex without toys?” </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Johnny carefully placed everything back in a black box then shoved it under his bed. He sat on the bed and looked at the floor.</p><p>Ten decided that this was the perfect opportunity to show off his outfit. He pulled of the sweats slowly. Johnny looked up.</p><p>Johnny was taken aback by the sight in front of him. The skirt hung to about the middle of his thighs and showed off his small, pale legs.</p><p>Next was the hoodie that he pulled off slowly to make a show for Johnny. He knew the older was watching and wanted to get it in the right mood.</p><p>When the jacket was tossed to the floor, Ten finally decided to look at the older. Johnny’s eyes watched him hungrily. Ten felt even more sexy than he did when he first put the out fit on.</p><p>Ten couldn’t wait to show Johnny his lace panties that he had decided to buy after the package mishap.</p><p>“Wow. You look hot.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Ten slowly made his way over to Johnny and straddled his lap. Johnny’s hands instantly went to his waist. Ten inched his way closer to the older’s face.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” Ten said only centimeters from the lips that spouted off the words that made the younger like him.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Ten kissed the older slowly. Not wanting to scare him off. The younger Ten would be so proud if he knew he was going to bang the man of his dreams.</p><p>Lucas, Taeyong, and even Kun couldn’t make his heart flutter like this. Yeah they all were amazing in their own way but he had wanted to kiss, fuck, and even just hold hands with Johnny for what seemed like forever.</p><p>Johnny’s lips were amazing. So full and plump. His mouth tasted like toothpaste. Ten smiled when he thought of the older brushing his teeth in anticipation.</p><p>Johnny bit Ten’s lower lip gently. Like he was testing the waters. So Ten playfully bit his back.</p><p>Ten pulled away to see the older’s face. Johnny looked amazing. Lips swollen and red from the kiss shared between them.</p><p>From that point everything is slow. It’s a push and pull. Johnny’s hands slipping under the hem of the skirt. Ten slowly grinding on Johnny.</p><p>Maybe Ten is overthinking the situation but he’d say that it’s more intimate than anyone else he’s had a casual hook up with. Ten doesn’t want it to stop.</p><p>Johnny’s thumbs draw circles into the younger’s hips. He seems to be trying to figure out the material. Then he suddenly pulls away.</p><p>“Lace?”</p><p>Ten nods.</p><p>“Can I see?”</p><p>Ten nods and lays back on Johnny’s bed. He slowly pulls the hem of the skirt up until his black lace panties are visible.</p><p>Johnny groans at the sight. Ten laid out on his bed, in a skirt, and achingly hard against his lace panties. Johnny can see the pink tip poking out of the top of the panties.</p><p>Johnny reaches his hand forward and traces Ten’s length. When his hand reaches the tip, Ten whimpers. Johnny tugs on the lace and Ten raises his hips, allowing Johnny to pull them off.</p><p>Ten had never been nervous in front of anyone else but when Johnny’s eyes scanned his body up and down. He couldn’t help but blush under his gaze.</p><p>This didn’t go unnoticed.</p><p>“Aww. You’re blushing. That’s so cute.” Johnny chuckles. “It’s kind of funny though. You’re all spread out for me but you’re just adorable when you blush. It almost makes me want to go easy on you.”</p><p>Ten gasps as Johnny’s large hand grabs his dick and starts stroking slowly. Johnny tugged loosely wanting to torture the smaller boy. Ten tried to thrust up into Johnny’s fist but was stilled by Johnny’s other hand holding his hips down. Slowly torturing the boy.</p><p>Once Ten had basically glazed his own duck and Johnny’s hand in precome did Johnny pull his hand away.</p><p>Ten was already fucked out of his mind. He looked toward Johnny to see that the other was pouring lube in his hand. He rolled the gel between his fingers to warm it.</p><p>When Jonny was satisfied, leaned in to kiss Ten and placed his lubed fingers at Ten’s entrance. He rubbed the muscle until it was slick. Ten he slowly entered one digit.</p><p>Ten moaned. Johnny’s finger was long and thick at the joints making the slide amazing.</p><p>Eventually one finger turned to two then three. Ten’s moans got loader and whiner. When Johnny had felt he was loose enough, he pulled back.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want to pressure you into anything you don’t want to do.” Johnny said softly.</p><p>Ten’s heart swelled. He knew that he loved this man. But he knew he was just an experiment. He pushed his feelings away.</p><p>“Please, Johnny, fuck me.” Ten whined.</p><p>“God, you’re so hot.” Johnny groans out as he rubs more lube on his dick. </p><p>Johnny aligned himself with Ten’s hole. When Johnny finally pushed in, Ten winced. Johnny was bigger than anything he had taken before. Ten was about half of Johnny’s size and around the same thickness.</p><p>Johnny allowed Ten to adjust before he pulled back slowly and pushed back in slowly. But it was so deep Ten felt it in his stomach.</p><p>“Woah. I can see my dick move in you.” Johnny grunted out as his thrust got harder but just as deep as before.</p><p>Ten pushed himself up to his elbows to see. Sure enough when Johnny would push in, his stomach would bulge. Ten moaned loudly before falling back.</p><p>Ten placed his hand on his stomach and felt the pressure not only in him but pressed against his hand.</p><p>“Fuck.” Johnny grunted. “Can we switch positions. I wanna fuck you from behind.”</p><p>Johnny pulled out and Ten rolled onto his front with shaking limbs. He pushed his ass up and arched his back. He kept his head down on the bed and waited.</p><p>Johnny pressed back in when Ten was just about to turn and complain about being empty. Johnny’s thrust pushed Ten up the bed until Ten had to hold his hands out to avoid hitting the headboard.</p><p>Ten could feel tears welling up in his eyes. All he could think of was the fact that this was going to be his only chance with Johnny. He felt his heart clench.</p><p>“Fuck. I’m close, baby.” Johnny grunted. Johnny reached his hand around and jerked Ten trying to get the younger to cum first.</p><p>Ten’s heart did flips at the pet name and he came soon after Johnny wrapped his hand around him.</p><p>Johnny’s thrust got sloppy and then with a final thrust, he buried himself inside the younger and came. Ten could feel Johnny’s cum coating his insides. He smiled a bit before collapsing on the bed completely sated.</p><p>“I’m gonna get stuff to clean us up. I’ll be right back.” Johnny said as he pulled out. Then he kissed the younger’s shoulder before leaving the room.</p><p>He came back with a warm rag and he cleaned Ten then himself. He helped the younger out of his clothes then pulled a pair of his own boxers on the other boy. The other boy slept peacefully.</p><p>Johnny spooned the smaller boy until he fell asleep listening to the younger’s slight snores.</p><p>When Johnny woke up the next morning, he held Ten close. He was happy.</p><p>The younger shifted before blinking his eyes slowly. He stared into the older’s eyes for a while. They laid there in each other’s arms just looking at each other in silence.</p><p>“Do you wanna go on a date with me?” Johnny asked softly.</p><p>The younger smiled.</p><p>“Yes. I’d love to.” He pressed a light kiss to the older’s lips.</p><p>Ten could get used to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! I’m Josclyn! Please leave a comment, but do feel pressured to do so. I’m going to try to post more frequently. This isn’t the first smut that i’ve written but it is the first that i’ve posted, so please be nice. Leave a kudos if you enjoyed this. ☺️☺️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>